bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Loptr
Loptr, also known as The Prophetic One is the main antagonist of Bayonetta 2 and one half of the God of Chaos, Aesir. Appearing to Loki multiple times through out his and Bayonetta's travels through Noatun, he also appears at the top of Fimbulventr, watching over the events unfolding below and directing the Masked Lumen and the angels to guide Loki towards him. Loptr must be fought 3 seperate times in the game and once again after he becomes Aesir. Background Prior to the events of the first'' Bayonetta'', Aesir decided to reveal to the humans below the true nature of their existence and split his power between them to create the Eyes of the World. However, in doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two separate beings: Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that the split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves. Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. However, Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues respectively and Loptr would eventually begin his scheming in order to become Aesir once again. During the Witch Hunts, Loptr in his child-like state would be the one to kill Bayonetta's mother, Rosa. Because of his similar appearance to Loki at the time, he would use this event to manipulate a young Balder into doing his bidding 500 years later after bringing him from the past. ''Bayonetta 2'' Loptr appears first by bringing Balder to his time and explaining that he knows the one who is responsible for Rosa's death, offering the Sage a chance at revenge. He then oversees the events of the game unfold, battling Bayonetta and appearing to Loki in his visions, trying to bring the boy to him in order to absorb his Sovereign power and regain the Eyes. When Bayonetta and Balder both reach Fimbulventr after Loki has been lured there, Loptr explains the true nature of himself and his other self and absorbs the Sovereign power from his 'better' half. He takes Balder's Right Eye and then battles Bayonetta, eventually overpowering her and taking the Left Eye. Upon this, Loptr transforms and becomes Aesir once again, with the intent to rule over the human world. After a long fight with Bayonetta, Loptr is unaware that Loki has a trick up his sleeve. As Loki explains that Aesir's true power is over nothingness and the ability to "unmake" anything he chooses, the boy uses his remaining power in order to destroy the Eyes. Loptr loses his power and faces a final battle against Bayonetta and Balder joining forces. The pair of them eventually summon both Jubileus and Queen Sheba fused together and the mighty summon dropkicks Loptr's soul from his body and sends his physical form flying out into the ocean. Jeanne, flying in towards Fimbulventr from a distance on a fighter jet, summons Gomorrah who proceeds to swallow Loptr's body whole. Loptr's soul, in disbelief as to how he was defeated, begins to open a portal using his remaining power in order to return to the spirit realm and be reborn in a new era. Before he is able to escape, Balder absorbs Loptr's soul and traps him within himself in order to prevent his rebirth. Despite being told that Loptr's evil will eventually corrupt him over the coming years, Balder is content with his sacrifice and promises his daughter that he will watch over her before disappearing back to his time. Upon returning to his time, Balder has since been corrupted by Loptr's evil and is the one responsible for the damage done to the Crescent Valley. He spurs on the remainder of the Witch Hunts under this influence and begins a new plan to resurrect Jubileus in order to remake the universe once again as he sees fit. Back in the present when he is eventually defeated by Bayonetta, Balder reawakens on Earth alongside the broken head of Jubileus and is near death. Loptr's influence breaks and he tries to break free in order to escape, but Balder promises that they will perish together and seals him back inside. Both Balder and Loptr then fade away into nothingness. Appearance Loptr, in his older incarnation, is shown to be close with Aesir's appearance; a man with white hair, blue eyes and a dark skin tone. He has Aesir's intricate markings all over his body. His hair is also stylized into a pyramidal shape to match his former life as Aesir. He has pale white lips and a diamond marking on his forehead. When he absorbs Loki's power, this marking eventually becomes the full symbol of Aesir (Symbol of Chaos). Loptr's attire involves a large, light diamond-shaped blue cloak that is partially opaque and emanates in a blue glow. This cloak is adorned with golden frames that all form the symbol of Aesir. He also wears large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. In his younger form from 500 years ago, he appears to look identical to Loki, though with more blue-themed clothing as compared to the brighter colours of his counterpart and with the different symbol on his forehead. He also lacks the upside down pyramid pendant. Personality As the embodiment of the negative, selfish side of Aesir, Loptr embodies the worst traits of humanity, and it is implied he feeds upon those negative emotions to gain strength. He is mocking, cruel, manipulative, and above all supremely arrogant, viewing even his other half Loki as ultimately inferior, possibly out of jealousy as he seemed to hold Loki being called Aesir's "better half" in contempt. While he always has a veneer of politeness, patience and calmness, Loptr is fairly condescending and patronizing towards Bayonetta, her allies and humanity in general, seeing the free will he granted as Aesir as an illusion and a cosmic joke, and wanting all else to have his sovereign power and become the supreme ruler and center of reality in the human world be returned to him. Loptr possibly holds both the angels and demons as mere expendable pawns to his grand plans as he wasn't concerned on their defeats at Bayonetta's and Balder's hands, despite being able to get both cosmic forces to join forces under his command. Loptr's cruel manipulations knows no bounds as he deceived both the Umbran Witches and the Luman Sages into going to war with each other, starting the witch hunts so he can reclaim the Eyes of the World and finally pose as Loki in killing Rosa, sending Balder on a vengeful crusade in the future as his pawn. About the only positive trait about Loptr is his relative courage and intelligence creating master plans that actually achieved fruition, deciding to face Bayonetta and Balder personally when it became clear his angelic and demonic minions were not hunting them down properly and knowing the danger required to retrieve the Left and Right Eyes, had the task be done himself. Despite this, even Loptr is still able to be surprised, as evidenced when Luka came in dramatically and saved Loki from his grasp, though was unmoved by his heroism. Abilities In his child form, Loptr has the ability to use similar card attacks to his good counterpart, which he uses to lethal effect when disposing of Rosa. When he is fought, he summons 6 arms created out of blue energy and uses them to punch and grab objects for his own uses. The reach of these hands can extend all the way into space, as shown when Loptr grabs an asteroid to hurl at Bayonetta. In his adult form, Loptr can create a project of himself made out of the same energy as his previous summoned arms. He now uses those arms in a manner similar to Wicked Weaves and can also create a shield to block attacks. His greatest powers are beams of energy that can cause destruction to anything in their path as Bayonetta was unable to evade his attacks and his chief power that gave him his title as The Prophetic One is the ability to use the Remembrance of Time to show the true nature of the past to certain individuals. :Note: When Loptr becomes Aesir, he gains many new powers his previous forms did not. For more information, see Aesir's page. Quotes * "Lumen Sage. Is revenge not all you desire? I know the one who destroyed your world. I know the one who destroyed your love." * "If you…were gone…it'd all be…" * "The Witch and the Sage are still alive…Trifling creatures, both of them. I must be rid of them as soon as possible." * "The two of us were once a single being; however, this 'half' said that he would awaken humans to the truth of their existence. So he divided our divine power, and our very souls, in two." * "Now, the time has come for our powers to become one again…and for me to ascend to the throne as Aesir, God of Chaos!" * "Now, Umbra Witch, the Left Eye of Darkness must return from whence it came." * "You…worthless…" * "What are you trying to do? Do you think you can contain my power?! Have you lost your sanity?!" Trivia * Loptr's child form is voiced by Mark Daugherty in the English version and Junko Minagawa in the Japanese version, the same voice actor as Loki. His adult form is voiced by TJ Ramini in the English version and Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version. ** Takumi Yamazaki also voiced Durga from Anarchy Reigns Japanese version, another Platinum Games title. *The name Loptr derives from Norse Mythology. It is the alternate name of the god of mischief Loki and fits in with the splitting of Aesir's soul into Loptr and Loki. Gallery Loptr Concept.png|Loptr's concept art Loptr Face.png|Face concept LoptrChildNew.png|Child Loptr's render Loptr's Health Bar.png|Loptr's health bar Loptr1_Introduction.png|Loptr's introduction when fought in his child form Loptr.png|Loptr as a child, appearing to Loki in a vision. Loptr Prophet Intro.png|Loptr's introduction as 'Prophet' when fought for the first time in his adult form. Maskless Lumen Sage 05.png|Loptr, meeting with the Masked Lumen for the first time. Sageandoverseer.jpg|Loptr, talking with the Masked Lumen Loptr vs Bayo.png|Loptr vs. Bayonetta Loptr Lost Power.png|Loptr loses his power after Loki destroys the Eyes. Loptr_Shocked.png|Few moments before dropkicked by Omne Dropkick!!.jpg|Loptr is hit. Loptr Adult Card.jpg|Adult Loptr's Verse Card Loptr Child Card.jpg|Child Loptr's Verse Card Loptr_Prophet1_Gallery.jpg|Prophet (spirit form) model Loptr_Gallery.jpg|Loptr model Loptr_Prophet2_Gallery.jpg|Prophet model Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Males Category:Bosses